


Kyouya falls

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: It happens like this, Kouya falling into the rabbit hole. One day, he’s thinking there’s something going on with Hani, a different glow coming off from him; and the next, he walks in on Kaoru and Hani making out like teens.





	Kyouya falls

It happens like this, Kouya falling into the rabbit hole. One day, he’s thinking there’s something going on with Hani, a different glow coming off from him; and the next, he walks in on Kaoru and Hani making out like teens.

In their defense, Kyouya doesn’t exactly have a thing to do coming here. To be honest, he prefers to go to Mori when he has some free time that Tamaki isn’t monopolizing; but Mori isn’t available for tea and a chat right now and so Kyouya goes for the second best option.

Hani, it turns out, isn’t particularly available either, if the way his hands are buried in Kaoru’s reddish auburn hair is anything to go by, meanwhile the Hitachiin sits very comfortably on his lap, arched back and all. Kyouya can’t lie, it _is_ an appealing scene, it’s just that it feels too much like intruding.

So he turns around, doesn’t even wait for the others to give a sign of recognition at his presence, and leaves.

From there on, it just goes downhill, he supposes.

Kyouya can’t divulge, it’s not his place, he can’t say a thing about the whole affair. He remains silent, that’s how honorable he is.

Now, the not-so-honorable part of his brain conjures that image over and over and over, late at night, or bored in his lunch time. Once, his imagination takes it further, right into the path of damnation, he imagines clothes being removed and smooth skin being discovered, he listens to moans and sighs of pleasure he shouldn’t assume sound like that – all while in a very important meeting, mind you.

Yes, he very much thinks he has fallen into this, face first, without parachute for such a long and hard fall. He’s doomed.

He can’t even bring himself to face Kaoru and Hani and ask or confess or at least make sure if they know he knows. It’s all very ridiculous.

It happens like this, days going by with him acting the fool, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. He even starts to think they’re making fun of him, leaving him to his own devices, to make his own assumptions and wonder if it was real.

Kaoru’s thighs pressed at either side of Hani’s hip tell him that it was very much real, the way he fixated on that detail. If he’s truly falling down the rabbit hole, Kaoru’s posture – back arched in pleasure, thighs pressed against Hani’s legs – is the white rabbit. And Kyouya hasn’t really payed attention to Alice in Wonderland before so he can’t make that analogy better, pity.

However, he doesn’t need to. He begins falling upward when Kaoru approaches him one night, smile almost shy, Hani three steps behind him loaded with a food tray full of cake and coffee and tea. Kyouya is trying hard not to let his emotions show, because he isn’t even sure what those are.

“So…” Kaoru drawls and helps Hani with the tray. “Don’t you want to talk to us?”

He arches an eyebrow unimpressed at the worst opener in the history of awkward conversations. Kyouya isn’t looking forward to this talk, if he’s being honest. Who would be? And it’s near impossible to clamp shut his mouth before spilling how much he’s been fantasizing about these two and yet look effortlessly uninterested.

The Hani in his mind has sharp teeth that nip with purpose, hands as powerful as the Hani in front of him but much more focused on carnal pleasure. Kyouya is, simply put, fucked. Like he imagines these two fucked that night, huh, and how inconvenient that his brain is stuck there, even with Kaoru sweetly having tea in the seat next to him.

“Can we?” Hani finally says, and even if it’s a question it sounds like a firm command. “Talk, that is.” He adds, as an afterthought, as if Kyouya needed the clarification.

“Sure.” Kyouya concedes, before his wandering imagination decides to latch onto that idea of Hani giving orders and run with it until he’s rendered useless. “Let’s talk.”

Hani and Kaoru both brighten up at this. Well, Kyouya is a weak man.

“Hey, what you saw the other day…”

He takes a cup of coffee, ignores all the sugar. “I didn’t see a thing.” Well, Kyouya is a denier, more like it.

“Really now, Kyo-chan?” The nickname isn’t surprising, not at all, and yet it feels like a bucket of icy water thrown right at his face. Hani sounds playful, a look that’s too knowing for Kyouya to handle.

Kaoru grins, a Hitachiin trademark smirk with an edge of something else. “And here I thought you’d seen enough.”

The sparks that fly in the empty space between their bodies, it’s electricity, it’s want. Oh it’s a secret he’s just uncovered. It’s too much and not enough.

Kyouya falls, that he does. But it isn’t into a rabbit hole, it isn’t a free fall from a skyscraper’s roof. It’s slower, it’s more sensuous. It is what it is when the ones you want are as cunning as these two.

It happens like this, one day Kyouya is thinking Hani is very attractive and Kaoru has something special in him, and the next day he’s got himself into the middle of that deal. His not-so-honorable part is cheering, glad to finally being able to touch and hear and _desire_.


End file.
